


Toonces The Driving Outcast Leader

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Bad Driving, Gen, Humor, Nomad Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Part of the MEFFW 100 word challenge, Prompt: Up in smoke





	Toonces The Driving Outcast Leader

Sloane switched seats with Alex, accepting her offer to operate the Nomad. Admittedly, Sloane had never driven any vehicle approaching the Nomad. It was daunting...and potentially embarrassing. Stalling to build courage, Sloane adjusted the seat, sensor views, mirrors...everything. Adjusting and adjusting until she was satisfied.

Finally feeling like she was ready, Sloane gripped the controls and moved them. To her horror, the Nomad sped backward, into an acid lake that was behind them. Sloane's swearing was drowned out by the Nomad as it shrieked in agony and smoke billowed up around the outside.

Ryder and Vetra laughed hard.


End file.
